INOLVIDABLE
by Misuki.YaOi LoVeR
Summary: Les presento un songfic HoroxLen creado por Mailyn Asakura, sean bienvenidas aquellas personas romanticas y apacionadas amantes del yaoi P!


Ke onda!!! Este es un songfic HoroxLen escrito por Mailyn Asakura y no por mi, así no me den los creditos =P, yo solo lo arregle un pequeñeses =P, en mi opinión esta muyyy weno y para dar mas detalle a esta obra de arte (la barbera no vino pero si vine yo XD =P) les recomiendo leerlo mietras escuchan la canción de Laura Pausini, le da mas sentimiento TT-TT.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
INOLVIDABLE (por Laura Pausini)   
  
A veces me pregunto si  
  
Yo viviría igual sin ti  
  
No se si yo saber olvidarte.  
  
Y en un instante puedo ver   
  
Que tu eres cuanto yo so  
  
Inolvidable para mi.  
  
Es una noche de verano, millones de estrellas adornan el cielo y yo sigo sin poder dormir. Preocupación y confusión, pero al mismo tiempo alegría y paz han estado causando una gran debilidad en mi alma… yo!! el gran Len Tao! debilitado por algo tan estúpido pero a la vez hermoso - el amor; algo que pensé que nunca encontraría hasta que conocí a cierto peliazulado que robo mi corazón.  
  
Peleas y discusiones eran el único medio para acercarme a ti, hasta que me arme de valor y decide por declararte mis sentimientos, y claro que fui la persona mas feliz del mundo cuando me correspondiste de la misma manera. Pero ahora me preocupo, no se que seria de mi sin ti, tu eres todo en mi vida, estoy harto de depender de ti para poder seguir en este mundo sin perder mis esperanzas!.  
  
Me pareció otra historia que   
  
El tiempo se llevo con el  
  
Tu no me dejes mas  
  
Nunca me dejes.  
  
Cada vez que estas junto a mi me siento protegido, siento que mi pasado ya no me persigue, siento que no puede pasar nada malo mientras tu estés junto a mi; pero después la desperación llega a mis pensamientos, preocupación de que todo esto pudiera terminar y que la oscuridad regresara en mi existencia para terminar con la poca alegría que pertenece a mi cuerpo y alma.  
  
Y mientras mas te añoro  
  
Mas profundo de mi estas  
  
Tu no me dejes mas  
  
Entérate que ya  
  
Jamás te olvidare.  
  
Pero no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, ahora eres parte de mi, y ten por seguro que nunca en mi vida te olvidare, porque tu eres lo que yo siempre soñé; y aunque los dos somos dos personas totalmente diferentes tu eres lo que le da alegría a mi vida, el que me hace sentir las clásicas mariposas en el estomago cada vez que te acercas a mi, tu eres el único que puede hacerme sonrojar enfrente de mis amigos y hacerme pasar por los peores ridículos de mi vida, pero tu eres el único que me hace sentir importante y feliz.  
  
Oigo tu voz y tu alegría  
  
Siguen en mi, son todavía  
  
Como un tatuaje de mi piel.  
  
Te veo y se que tu no estas,  
  
Te busco y se que no vendrás  
  
Entre mis labios siento   
  
tu forma de besar.  
  
Recuerdo la primera vez que me besaste, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, me hizo sentir en un paraíso. Tu boca con sabor a canela, extravagante como tu mismo, se quedo impregnado en mis labios, esa sensación cambio por complete el rumbo de mi vida, me debilitaste con tu calor y me destruiste con esa alegría que a mi siempre me falto.  
  
Eres intensamente mío  
  
Lo mas que tengo y he tenido  
  
Tu no me dejes mas   
  
Nunca me dejes.  
  
No se como te pudiste fijar en alguien como yo, una persona fría y se podría decir que sin sentimiento alguno para demostrar, alguien con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviese a mirarle, a alguien tan "amargado" como yo. Pero lo único que se, es que sean cual sean tus razones te doy gracias por hacerme una persona feliz, y ten por seguro que no importa cual frió sea mi carácter tu siempre tendrás mi amor y confianza.  
  
Y mientras mas te miro  
  
Mas de ti me puedo enamorar  
  
Nunca me dejes  
  
No lo hagas mas porque…  
  
Si miro al cielo  
  
Yo siento que serás   
  
Inolvidable para mi.  
  
La verdad no se que es lo que tiene tu mirada que me hace desfallecer tan fácilmente, esos ojos tan profundos que hacen que me enamore cada vez mas de ti. Por eso es que cada vez que miro al cielo me recuerda a ti a cada instante - tan hermoso, intrigante, misterioso, tan lleno de vida, simplemente valioso.  
  
Tu no me dejes mas  
  
Que solo ya sin ti  
  
Ahora y siempre te veré   
  
En mi mirada  
  
Inolvidable.  
  
Maldito Horo-Horo!!! Ahora ya no puedo vivir sin ti, te has vuelto mi obsesión y simplemente moriría si te alejas de mi!, me debilitas y me confundes, pero que mejor Consuelo que tu amor. Quédate por siempre conmigo que yo nunca te olvidare.  
  
Y que NUNCA se te olvide que….  
  
Te amo Hoto-Hoto!!!  
  
Horo termina de leer la carta y se le dibuja una gran sonrisa en el rostro… - Que es Horo-Horo!!!  
  
Por Mailyn Asakura nn 


End file.
